


Hunger for Warmth

by Lady_Flame96



Series: Skeletons and their Monster Lovers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I'll add tags later to avoid Spoilers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Is not that dark, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism, Monster!reader, Reader is a Wendigo, Reader-Insert, Starvation, Wendigo, Wendigo!Reader - Freeform, You fight a Bear!, it's actually cute, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: You were cold, but not alone. Hunger and Death were with you.Years later two young skeletons came across you.Will they be able to make you feel loved again?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Skeletons and their Monster Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637095
Comments: 49
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aspect of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298974) by [Optimistic_Nihilist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Nihilist/pseuds/Optimistic_Nihilist). 



> So... this is one of the weirdest things I actually had the guts to write down and publish. I had the idea some time ago and Opimistic_Nihilist convinced me to publish it. Unlike their story, this one is set in SwapFell. In Horrortale would make sense for a reader to become a wendigo, but my brain came up with this idea instead.
> 
> Anyways, I tried to leave the Reader Gender-Neutral and without a set appearance. Sure, they are a wendigo, but the classic wendigo or the "Until Dawn" wendigo?

Where should we start the story at?

The beginning? 

  
Nah, overused. 

In the middle of the action? 

  
No no.

Oh I know! 

  
Let's start with the setting. 

  
Time: a long time ago, during the war between humans and monsters. 

Place: on a cold mountain. 

You didn't exactly remember why you and your friends were there. It's been too long.

  
You never knew what happened. 

  
An attack from the monsters? 

Friendly fire?

Just bad luck? 

All you know is that one moment you were chatting with the others and the other everyone was dead.

Except you.

You had no idea how you were still alive.

  
But you remembered the pain of broken bones. 

  
You couldn't remember which ones, or how many.

But it was painful. 

  
You remember waiting for help, for somebody. Somebody knew you were here. 

Wasn't somebody searching for survivors? Or for the bodies to give back to the families? 

But nobody came.

  
You were cold, alone and surrounded by death.

  
And you started to get hungry. 

  
So hungry! 

Hunger was like a beast clawing at your sides.

You had no choice. You wanted to survive. You had no choice. 

The cold preserved the ~~flesh~~ meat fairly well. 

You cried. You cried at every bite you took. You prayed for forgiveness from your dead friends. 

When the transformation started, you did not cared.

It was only fitting. You left your humanity behind after all. 

  
If it was painful you didn't realised it.

But your bones weren't broken anymore. 

You were more agile and your senses were stronger. You were build for hunting. 

Time passed. The war must have ended because you didn't hear the explosions anymore. It didn't matter to you who won. You were nightmare fuel for both sides. 

  
It was incredible how much you felt like... well, you. You weren't lost in a never ending hunger or in a endless hunt.

You held a little funeral for your former friends. 

* * *

* * *

  
One night, (or was it day? It's hard to tell, it was always so dark) during a snowstorm things changed.

You were trying to find a place to rest when you smelt something new. It smelt... different. Why couldn't you point out what the smell was?

Your curiosity got the best of you and followed the scent.

  
You found a cave with... something inside. A small something. 

The small something must had noticed you, because it started to shake. 

The small something, or rather small someone, had something even smaller in his arms. 

  
You didn't want to scare the little thing so you lowered yourself in a submissive stance, trying to look smaller, and you made some cooing sounds, words were still out of your reach. 

It seemed to be trembling less and it turned slightly toward you. Two blue lights were pointed toward you. Did it had two flashlights? But why were they blue?

Your eyes were slowly adapting to the darkness of the cave it was. 

You never stopped making sweet, calming sounds. 

You sniffed, trying to understand the scent better. It-He, he smelled like a male.

You noticed more lights, these ones dimmer, slowly streaming down from the lights.

Were those... his eyes?

You were finally able to see him a little better.

He looked like... A skeleton?! You haven't seen a skeleton in ages! You remembered a funny skeleton that you used to hang out with before the war.

Who knows what happened to them.

The tiny skeleton looked at you with curiosity but he was still trying to hide whatever he had in his arms. 

It was probably food. You couldn't blame him. 

"H-Hello? W-Who are you?" He tried.

He was talking to you! But you couldn't talk! You whined and tried to sink into the ground. 

"W-What do you want?" You made a purring sound, trying to sooth the tiny skeleton's worries.

You noticed that he was wearing a black and red striped long-sleeve shirt, a red bandana (too big for him) was tied around his neck.

There was something important about monsters and stripes. What was it?

"C-Can you talk?" He asked, tilting his skull. You shook your head.

He seemed to frown a little "Oh. B-But still!" He tensed up again "What do you want?" You just want to help! How are you supposed to tell him that if you can't talk?!

You whined and purred, hoping that he would understand. 

"You... You want to help?!" He understood! You made some happy sounds.

"How are you-" his rambling was interrupted by a loud crying. A child's cry that came from... the bundle in his arms?!

He didn't had food! He had a baby! 

The tiny skeleton cooed to it "Shhh Papyrus, it's ok, I'm here, don't cry brother. Shhh"

  
You remembered what stripes meant... a child. 

Why was a child alone with a baby?! Were their parents around? You whipped your head around, searching for them.

"Don't bother, we are alone." You turned to the skeletons again "There was... so much dust... and blood." He was trembling, it was clear that he was trying to not cry "I... don't think..." You rushed to his side, nuzzling his skull. You then licked the baby who let out a happy/surprised "Nye!"

You looked at the baby, maybe he was hungry? You patted your stomach, trying to make the other understand. 

"You think he's hungry?" You nodded "But I don't have any..." You made a boob gesture as to say "milk?"

He frowned, but perked up soon after "Wait! I can just give him some of my magic!" A soft red glow enveloped his hand, that he proceeded to place on his little brother, who slowly calmed down and went back to sleep.

It was a truly amazing sight.

You patted your belly again, looking at him. 'Was he hungry?'

He looked at you with confusion "I... Don't know? A lot happened and... I'm not sure if I want to eat."

You did some quick math in your head. You nuzzled the skeleton as to say "I'll be right back." before taking off.

Your hunting ground was a bit far, so it took some time to get there.

You reached a group of deer and managed to kill one. Sure, you felt sad, but you needed to survive. 

When you got back you decided to clean yourself in the snow, no need to scare a couple of children.

Once you returned to the cave you saw that the two skeletons inside were sound asleep. 

You decided to hide the deer in the snow, to keep it fresh and entered the cave, laying down around the two children to keep them warm and protected. 

You didn't know why you felt this need to protect this two skeletons, but you didn't care. ~~It came from somewhere deep inside of you~~. You just closed your eyes and fell asleep. 

A few hours later the older one woke up. You signed "hungry" again. He made an humming sound while he rubbed his eyes... eyesokets? Never mind. 

You took one of the deer's leg and the kid's blue lights turned into stars.

"Wowzer! You caught a whole deer!" You puffed out your chest with pride. 

"We just need to cook it!" You frowned at that. "You don't have fire?" You shook your head. His face scrunched up in concentration. "I can try to make some. 

You started to think where you could find some dried wood when a flash of something caught your eyes. Fire. The tiny skeleton made fire! It was just there in his hands! You were amazed! 

"I did it! I did it! Look!" He was so happy! You felt so proud. ~~Why were you proud?~~ He gently placed the fire on the ground while you got to work and prepared the meat.

  
You were happily surprised that you managed to have a somewhat normal meal. 

* * *

The more time passed the more you realised that this wasn't a place for two youngs to grow up. They couldn't keep surviving on deer meat only. You needed to find a safer place for them to grow up in. 

You immediately dismissed the thought of bringing them back to where they came from. They were running away for a reason.

Maybe if you moved upper, toward the mountain's peak, you'll be able to spot a nice looking place.

How to the children understand that? 

You started to act nervous, pacing in front of the cave.

"What's wrong?"

You growled lowly at a random direction. 

"You think here isn't safe anymore?" You nodded and lowered yourself to the ground, moving your head to sign to him to climb on your back.

Once he and his brother were safely secured on your back, you took off.

It took a while, but you finally reached a territory you didn't recognize. 

You started to explore the place, sniffing around to find any dangers.

You were pretty satisfied with how things were going. At this rate you'll find a new home for the little skellies in no time! (Your soul hurted a little at the thought)

A growl pulled you out of your thoughts.

  
A bear! You were sure that there were no treats! Where this bear comes from?!

You growled at it, not backing down. You were hoping to end this without having to fight, but the bear was having none of it. 

You made the two skeletons get off your back and pushed them into a cave, to make sure they'll be safe.

The bear charged at you, but you managed to evade it on time. You jumped on its back and started biting and scratching it.

The fight was hard and lasted for a long time. Blood and fur were everywhere. 

The bear fell. 

You won.

  


  
Panting you dragged yourself toward the cave where you hid the tiny skeletons and began calling them with soft cooing sounds. 

Nothing. 

  
You called them again. 

  
**But nobody came.**

  
You lost them! Nononon **onono!** It couldn't be! You frantically searched the cave until you came across a massive hole in the middle of it. 

What if they fell down this hole?

You cried. You failed them. You didn't saved them! Again!

You mourned them for days. 

You didn't even learned their names. 

* * *

  
The Sun seemed to remember the existence of the mountain you were, because it finally came out from his hiding spot. 

You forgot how good the Sun felt on your body.

Some animals came to explore the new territory.   


You had something new to ~~hunt~~ eat.

You only caught the bare minimum you needed to survive. 

  
The change in your diet had some positive effects on you. For starters, you were able to walk on two legs (damn you're tall!) and you could speak again! Sure, you didn't have anybody to talk with, but it was cool!

Sometimes you spoke with your dead loved ones. 

But somebody must have noticed you.

  
Hunters were chasing you. 

You were running and running, trying to avoid the bullets. 

You came across a cave and tried to hide in there. When you took in your surrounding, you realised that this was the same place where you lost the tiny skeletons. 

You heard the hunters' shouting coming closer. 

Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that you ended up here.

Maybe you'll die where they died.

You took a deep breath and jumped in the hole.

* * *

  
The first thing you noticed was that you weren't dead. The second thing was that you were covered in snow.

You shook it off you (kinda like a dog that was trying to dry itself) and looked around. 

There were snow and pine trees. Were you... back to your territory? Had it all been just a dream? 

That was what you were thinking until a lanky figure approached you. You thought it was a human, but the scent was different. It smelt like something burnt and something that tickled your nose (and somehow familiar).

"sorry darlin'. didn't mean ta scare ya."

He (He sounds like a he) was tall, not as tall as you on your hind legs, but still tall, and had what looked like a gold tooth in his mouth. Only when you looked at his face you understood why he didn't smelled like human.

He was a skeleton. 

Your heart clenched a bit at the memory of your little skeletons. 

"never saw ya around here. just moved ta snowdin?"

Your voice croaked for being unused for so long and from shock. 

"I-I..."

"MUTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I DON'T PAY YOU TO CHAT!"

"ya don't pay me bro."

The tall skeleton started bickering with whoever just arrived. You couldn't resist and took a peek from behind the skeletons legs and you saw-

"TINY SKELETON!" It was him! He was alive! He was a little taller (not much though) ,he had a scar on one of his eyesokets ( ** _who hurted him?!_** ) but he still had the same red bandana that he had as a kid! It fitted him better. 

Your scream must have startled him because he was looking at you with wide sockets. 

You wasted no time and hugged him.

"Y-You?! How Is It Possible! H-How Are You Here!?"

"you 'now 'em m'lord?"

"OF COURSE I DO! But This Is No Place To Talk About It. MUTT!"

The taller skeleton approached the two of you and placed a hand on your shoulders. 

You blinked and you found yourself in a completely different place. It was a house! It was so warm, but not from the heat, warm as lived in! 

"I Still Cannot Believe It. After All This Years... It Is Really You." He sounded like he was about to cry.

"who are they bro?"

"Papyrus, Do You Remember When I Told You About A Kind Creature Helping Me When I Was A Kid?" The other skeleton's eyes widened.

"is them?!" Your tiny skeleton nodded but you realized something. 

"Where's the baby?" You asked, releasing the skeleton from your hug.

He chuckled "I Guess Some Introductions Are In Order. I'm Sans" he said, pointing to himself "And That's Papyrus, My Baby Brother." He concluded, pointing to the taller skeleton. 

That was the baby?! He's so tall! "Why are you so short?" You didn't mean to say that out loud! 

Sans's blushed and crossed his arms over his chest "I THINK IS BECAUSE I GAVE HIM MY MAGIC WHEN HE WAS A KID, THEREFORE, IS MY MERIT!"

You ignored his childish behaviour (but mentally praised his vocabulary) and got up on two legs and hugged Papyrus. 

He seemed shocked to see how tall you actually were.

"sheesh darlin'. didn't expect ya ta be taller than me. not that i mind."

"How Come You're Able To Talk? I Remember You Were Unable To Do So."

You couldn't just tell him that it was because you haven't eaten human flesh for a while. You opted to tell them a half-lie.

"I... got better. And I remember my name now."

Sans's eyelights turned to stars for a split moment. "OH Really!"

Yes, you did. And it felt so good saying it out loud.

Sans had a dopey smile when he repeated it.

"Welcome To The Family." He said, hugging your leg. 

Stars this guy is short! 

Wait.

What did he said? 

Did you had a family again? For real?!

You felt so happy you might actually cry.

  
Despite everything, you feel safe. 


	2. The First day of your New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First day of your new life Underground with the SkeleBros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and here it is! The second Chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and support this fic got!

You woke up rested (something new for you) and on a comfy bed. 

You debated with yourself if you wanted to stay in bed a little longer or get up and probably get some breakfast. 

Food wins against coziness!

You got up, stretching your limbs and your back with a satisfying pop. 

You were glad that the skeletons had a spare room and were able to find a spare mattress for you. It was small and bare, but you didn't mind. Never look in a gifted horse's mouth... or something like that. 

You trotted out of the room on all four, it was easier to move that way, until you came across the stairs. 

You huffed. You forgot completely about those. Yesterday you climbed them down but you didn't want to risk to fall down and hurt yourself, so you got up on two legs and carefully walked down, helping yourself with the railing. 

  
Once you finally reached the bottom floor, an amazing smell reached your nose. When you entered the kitchen you saw your tiny skeleton Sans cooking. He was focused on his task and looked so happy!

Seeing him like this made a warm feeling bloom in your chest. Were you proud? Well of course you were! But was really pride what were you feeling? 

You shook your head. No time for weird thoughts. 

Not when Sans looked so cute!

Unable to resist, you walked behind him and hugged him from behind, picking him up in the process. He squeaked in surprise while you nuzzled his back. 

"MUTT!" He screamed and Papyrus appeared out of thin air. 

"havin' a good time without me bro?" He chuckled. 

Only then Sans seemed to realise that you were the one holding him and relaxed a little. 

"Apologies, You... Surprised Me."

"Didn't mean to scare you. You were just so cute I couldn't help myself." You told him, making him blush. "I was so scared that I'll never see you again. I thought you died."

Sans stopped struggling to get out of your hold "I- I Was Afraid Too. I Did Not Knew What Happened To You Or Even Why You Were On The Surface. Not Many Believed Me When I Told Them About You, Saying That It Was All A Dream."

"You talked about me?" You felt almost honoured at that.

Papyrus made an affirmative sound "heard ya fought a bear darlin'. sounds pretty fucking hot!"

"LANGUAGE MUTT! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF OUR S... G_GUEST!"

Why did he cut himself off? What was the "S" world? Why did Papyrus' eyes widened when Sans was about to say it?

Speaking of Papyrus, there was something that kept bothering you. 

"Why you call him that?" You asked while placing Sans down "WH-" "He's no dog, he's your brother!"

The two skeletons shared a look, almost in a silent conversation. 

"we should tell 'em bro."

Sans sighed "You Are Right." He straighten his back and turned to you "You Have To Understand That This World Isn't A Nice One. In This World Is Kill Or Be Killed. If You Show That You Care About Someone It Will Be Seen As A Weakness And Other Monsters WILL Attack Them To Hurt You."

Sans was tense at the end of his monologue. 

"You- You have to pretend to not care about each other?" The though alone crushed you.

"only outside. when we're back home-" "And After We Make Sure That No One Is Around!" "we do the usual family stuff. cooking for dinner with love, reading stories..." "And Apologising If We Felt Like We Acted Too Harsh Toward One Another."

That sounded... almost nice. They turned their house into an oasis in a world where you can never lower your guard.

But, where would you fit in this? You didn't thought you would be able to act mean to them. And you sure didn't wanted to spend all your time at home.

You voiced your concerns to them. "What about me?"

The brothers looked at each other, until your stomach growled, catching their attention. Yeah, you were hungry. Is not like you haven't eaten in two days!

Sans chuckled "Maybe We Should Have Breakfast First."

Who would say no to food! And that He cooked! 

You scarfed down the food and Papyrus raised a bonebrow at you while Sans gave you the happiest smile ever. "I Knew My Culinary Skills Were Over The Top! Mweh HEH HEH HEH!"

It sure was delicious! 

After the bros finished eating you resumed the discussion. 

"maybe they could do somethin' like me."

You tilted your head, curious about what that was about "i simply pretend to be some sort killin' machine and that the only thin' that can stop me is an order from ma bro." He said pointing his thumb toward Sans.

You were still confused. Were you supposed to attack people? Did he attacked someone?!

Sans frowned "Is More Like I Act Like A Dictator And You Look Like My Loyal Dog."

"they call me mutt for a reason." Papyrus chuckled "don't ya worry darlin', ya won't have ta fight anyone."

Were you that obvious?! You were sure your new face was hard to read so how did he...

Sans got up, distracting you from your thoughts. 

"We'll Need This." He said taking a collar with two crossed bones on tag "It Will Show That You're Under Our Protection, And Trust Me..." His eyelights disappeared "NO ONE MESSES WITH THE SKELETON BROTHERS!" His voice dropped, sending a shiver down your spine... not a bad one.

That really surprised you.

  
"May I?" Sans was suddenly in front of you, making you blush. You wished that you couldn't blush, or at least that it couldn't show.

You exposed your neck to him and Sans clicked the collar on place. 

"Will it be clear? That this is from you I mean."

"Obviously!" "we are the only skeletons here after all."

That... somewhat saddened you. Being alone, the only one of your kind...

"We Were Keeping This For A Possible Lover. It Looks Good On You."

This was for their lover? Were you stealing it from them?

"You sure... This is ok?" You asked, shyly fiddling with the tag.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" 

"nye eh. don't think they'll mind ya usin' it."

* * *

You were ready! You all studied your part and there were no flows in Sans's plan!

  
Snowdin seemed rather calm at first glance, but looking closer was clear that it wasn't. 

Monsters were tense, on guard. Not even the children were playing. 

  
Somebody was looking at you, probably surprised to see someone new.

Following your script you growled at them, with an intent that screamed "I'm gonna rip you apart!". The monster seemed thorn between running away and fight you.

Sans snapped his fingers and you snarled at the monster one last time before catching up with the two skeletons. 

The message was clear: I could kill you but he's actually stronger than me, that's why I obey him. Be scared of him.

  
"Sooo.... Do you guys think I could get some clothes?"

  
The Christmas lights rival with the blush on the brothers' skulls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write this, the more I realize this is more a collection of one-shots of the same timeline.  
> Some are set a week later or two months prior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the horizontal line there is a time skip, I would say of about a week. The reader is having a nightmare about their past so, if you want to skip it, read after the italic.

The bell on top of the wooden door chimed.

You and the skeletons walked inside the clothes shop located in Snowdin. It was a wood cabin, following the overall theme of the snowy town.

The small shop was cramped with clothes of every type, shape and colour. It almost felt bigger in the inside than it seemed from the outside. 

"Hello! Welcome to- oh is you." The cheerful voice turned annoyed came from the monster behind the counter. She was a monster made of dark green flames.

Your instincts (the same instincts that told you how to hunt) screamed at you to run, that fire was dangerous (well, more dangerous than it actually was) and it will kill you. 

You shook your head to better focus on what was in front of you. The monster girl had a hand on her hip and looked... annoyed? 

"IS THIS HOW YOU GREET YOUR CUSTOMERS? WHERE IS THE COSTUMER-SMILE?"

"I don't waste the costumer-service smile for my usual ones." 

Sans scoffed "ANYWAYS FUKU, MY NEWEST SUBORDINATE NEEDS SOME CLOTHES, AS THEY CLEARLY LACK ANY COMMON SENSE!"

You honestly couldn't remember the last time you went to buy some clothes! 

Fuku raised a brow, eyeing you weirdly "Sure, let me take their measures."

You were excited! You had no idea whether or not you liked shopping before, but the idea of having some clothes was nice.

You thought that clothes would've been something else that you could never have again, but monsters came into various shapes and sizes, meaning that Fuku had a variety of clothes for you to try!

You entered the changing room and went through the pile of clothes. You couldn't suppress the happy chirp that escaped your mouth.

"DO NOT EAT THEM YOU VACANT MINDED GREMLIN!"

Oh. That must have been Sans's plan to hide your happiness. You decided to nibble some of them, just to make his story more credible. 

You got so many clothes! Different colours, different materials and different shapes. You got some for cold weather and some for a hotter one... and a skirt because why not.

  
Sans paid the fire girl, unfazed by the total price.

You all walked back home, you walking on your hind legs, carrying some of the bags. Papyrus was carrying the other a few steps behind you. 

"Are you ok over there Paps?"

"yup. just... admiring the view." He said, eyelights trained on your butt.

  
Damn these smooth skeletons! 

* * *

  
_Dark._

_Darker._

_And darker._

  
_You could feel the cold in your bones._

  
_Hunger plaguing your insides._

_But that wasn't the scary part._

  
_Your old friends were surrounding you. Inching closer._

  
_They were shadows..._

  
_Twisted..._

_Zombies._

_They were growling and spitting._

_"Why did you did That?"_

_"You left us!"_

_"Why did you had to survive?"_

_You didn't know! You had no idea why or how you survived!_

_Was this what people called survivor guilt?_

"darlin'?"

You felt warmth blossom within your chest as a hand was placed on you.

You shot up abruptly. You frantically looked around; you were in your bedroom, safe.

But what woke you up? 

You noticed Papyrus, who was looking at you with concern. He was petting you.

"i heard you whimpering from the other room. where you having a nightmare?"

You nodded, only now noticing the tears that were streaming down your face.

"I HEARD CRYING. BROTHER, WERE YOU HAVING ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?"

"not me bro."

Sans sat on your bed, caressing your head and humming a soft tune. 

  
He was really good at handling nightmares. 

You didn't even realised that you fell back asleep. 

  
"ya'r very good with this."

Sans looked at you, filled with affection "I Had Lots Of Time To Practice." He sighed happily "Only The Best For Our Soulmate."

"sans. should we tell 'em?"

Sans's expression soured "No."

Papyrus raised a bonebrow "why not?"

"They Saw Me- Both Of Us As Children. It's... Weird."

"soulmates with different ages ain't unheard of."

"I Don't Want To Make Them Uncomfortable. What If They Still See Me As Nothing But A Little Kid."

"we can show 'em that we ain't kid anymore."

"We'll Talk About It Tomorrow, Now Sleep A Little Papy." He tried to leave, but you were gripping him tightly with your claws. 

"seems like ya have ta stay."

Sans rolled his eyelights but climbed on the bed. 

You ended up sleeping sandwiched between two skeletons. 

You never slept better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is still gender-neutral. Let me know if that makes someone uncomfortable. They got a skirt because why not. What, you boys never wondered what it felt like to wear one?
> 
> Next chapter should be Sans's POV about his first meeting with the Reader, do you like the idea?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at Sans' vision of things, shall we?
> 
> WARNINGS!!! Character's death, ambiguous character death
> 
> To skip the ANGST skip until the words "Sans ran" I'll leave a summary at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehy guys, sorry I kinda disappeared but the 2020 vibes were stressing me out and this chapter begins with heavy ANGST and I really wasn't in the mood to write that.
> 
> I put some headcanons and some stuff I made up only for this story. I'll probably put more headcanons and backstory in a reverse-harem story I have planned for the future.

Sans was sitting on his mother's lap. He loved sitting there, she was so soft.

She told him that she was a skeleton too, just with a soft armor. 

She was reading a book filled with heroes and their epic quests. 

"I WANT TO BE AN HERO WHEN I GROW UP!"

His mother chuckled "I'm sure you will. You're just missing something..." She removed the bandana that she used to keep her hair from her face and she tied it around Sans's neck "There! Now you're perfect!"

Sans smiled brightly and stroked a pose while laughing "MWEH HEH EH EH!"

  
"Can you keep it down? Papyrus just fell asleep. Tra la la la la~"

Sans's father entered the room with a small bundle in his arms, also known as Papyrus. 

The woman chuckled "Now that's an epic quest Gaster!"  
  
The monster raised a bonebrow in question. His wife just dismissed him with a hand gesture.

"Can I Hold Him? I Promise I'll Be Careful!"

"Here you go Big Boy!" Gaster showed him how to hold the baby.

Sans felt so proud. Everything was so perfect. 

.

.

.

Until it wasn't.   


Other weird squishy skeletons with additional armors burstead in the house. They attacked with no warning. 

~~Cowards.~~

They came through the door, swinging weird weapons. Gaster created a wall of bones but they destroyed them easily. 

"How did it escaped from the mountain?"

"Leave him alone!" Sans heard his mother scream.

"How can you defend It! You are a traitor of humanity! You'll die with the monsters!"

Sans was frozen, unable to move. ~~What a hero he was.~~

"Sans!" His father's voice finally snapped him out "Sans, I need you to take Papyrus and run as fast as you can!"

"R-RUN? WHERE? Y-YOU AND MOM..." He wasn't sure what he was he was going to ask.

"Sans! You need to go! Me and mom will reach you later." 

It was a lie.

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"

"Sans-" Gaster was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. He rushed to the front door, Sans quick on his trail.

~~How could you ask a kid to not try to save his mom?~~

  
  
She was on the floor, blood was pooling under her. The puddle was getting bigger and her eyes were losing colour.

Gaster screeched and attacked the men. 

Bones were flying everywhere. 

Luckily he noticed Sans standing behind him "Sans! Take Papyrus and run!" One of the man took advantage of his moment of distraction and hit him on the head. 

A small cloud of dust emerged from the older monster's skull.

Sans locked eyes with one of the men. He saw no emotions, only hate, disgust and will to kill.

  
And Sans...

  
Sans ran.

He picked up Papyrus as gently and quickly as possible and ran.

  
He ran into the unknown streets, not knowing where to go.

People were turning their heads and screaming at him.

'WHERE DO I GO? WHERE DO I GO?' Was all he kept asking himself.

'Go left.' A voice answered. Not knowing what else to do, he followed it.

After a while he realised what it was.

  
It was his Soul.

Sans followed its instructions with renewed determination. 

His soul lead them away from the city, higher up in the mountains. 

It became more a tugging sensation, begging him to go... somewhere. 

When he reached a small cave, it urged him to go inside.

'it's safe here' It said. 'is coming' 'safe'.

  
Sans sat in the furthest wall of the cave, breathing hard.

The situation finally dawned on him. His mother was dead. Killed. Most likely his father died too.

  
He cried, a lot, hugging Papyrus tightly. 

  
Sans heard a noise and panicked. What if those people followed them?!

A... creature of some sort poked its head inside the cave.

Sans had no idea what to do. His soul was telling him that this creature was trying to help.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?" He asked them.

They sink into the ground and whined.

Where they going to pounce? Why he couldn't call this creature a it?

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The creature purred, trying to sooth him.

  
...

  
...how did he know what they were trying to say? 

"C-CAN YOU TALK?" That would be useful. 

They shook their head.

"OH." That was disappointing "B-BUT STILL! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The creature whined and then purred.

"YOU... YOU WANT TO HELP?" 

Why was his Soul translating to him their intentions?!

  
They made a happy sound. How are they planning to help? 

As he was about to voice his concerns when Papyrus decided to wake up and start crying. At least he's a heavy sleeper and didn't had to witness what happened earlier. 

Sans was trying to soothe his little brother and saw the creature looking around. 

'They're searching for your parents.' His soul translated for him.

"DON'T BOTHER, WE ARE ALONE." Sans had no idea why he was telling everything to this... stranger. "There Was... So Much Dust... And Blood..." He was trembling. He knew he was, but he didn't care. "I... Don't Think..." 

The creature nuzzled him and then licked Papyrus, who let out a surprised/happy "nye!"

Right, Papyrus. He had to stay positive and strong for his little brother. 

They looked at Papyrus and then at him. They patted their stomach. 

'Hungry?' 

Sans managed to feed some of his magic to the baby. 

  
When the creature took off he knew that they'll be back, his soul told him that, but he did not expected them to be back with a deer! 

He must have fallen asleep at a certain point because 

"WOWZER!" His eyelights probably turned into stars "YOU CAUGHT A WHOLE DEER!"

All he needed to do was cook it. He just needed to focus on the right intent. His parents always told him that he had a talent with magic.

  
In no time he created a fire and dinner (or lunch?) was served! 

* * *

After that they fell in a sort of routine. 

Sleep, hide, feed magic to Papyrus, eat and repeat. 

It was... kinda nice.  


But... They became restless one evening. 

Sans wondered why. Were the bad guys getting closer? Could they sense it? 

Sans was holding onto their back, while also holding Papyrus when the bear appeared. 

He watched the fight from his hiding spot. He wished that he could be as cool as them.

  
He decided to hide deeper into the cave, not wanting to get accidentally get caught by an attack.

  
He didn't even saw the hole when he tripped. 

He didn't even knew what name to scream. 

* * *

  
The first thing that surprised Sans was that he woke up. 

He felt snow under his body. 

The second thing that surprised him was Papyrus' cry. He wasn't crying like when he was hungry or when someone woke him up.

He sounded scared. Or in pain.

Sans quickly got up, ignoring his pain, and picked up his little brother, holding him close.

"Shh Papyrus, I'm Here." Sans looked around, only now noticing the monsters passing by.

Some of them glared at the duo.

  
None of them tried to help. 

He was scared. So he ran again.

He hid behind a building that looked so warm.

  
Papyrus was still crying and that must've disturbed who was inside because the door next to where he sat down swung open.

A purple woman with six arms was looking at them with a scowl.

"Are you two alone?" She snapped.

Sans nodded, scared of what she might do.

"Get inside. I have milk." She gestured inside with a hand. Her voice as cold as the snow around them.

Not seeing other options Sans followed the woman inside.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing at a chair with a pair of hands as she closed the door with another.

"I wish I could say that you are the only ones that lost their parents, but..." She trailed off as she heated the milk and put it in a bottle.

"After all, is kill or be killed down here." She finally finished. 

Sans gripped Papyrus closer "W-What Do You Mean With "Down Here"? Why Would Someone Hurt Someone Else?"

Her five eyes blinked, one after the other "You don't know how things works here? How is that possible?"

"We Aren't... From Around Here."

"It doesn't matter from which zone of the Underground you are from, everywhere is the same! You're acting as if you hadn't been trapped in this goddamnet cave your whole life!" She was shouting at the end.

"W-we Weren't..." Sans said, barely above a whisper. 

"What?" She was definitely angry.

"We Weren't Trapped In A Cave. We Lived In A Normal House."

"What?" She asked again, this time sounding shocked. 

"W-We Fell Down A Hole A-And We Woke Up Here. W-Where Are We Miss?"

Could it be possible? Where there still monsters on the Surface? 

"Snowdin. Underground. A magical barrier is keeping us here." She answered coldly. 

Sans eyelights widened "UNDERGROUND? HOW? WHY?"

Muffet sighed. 

She had lots of explaining to do.

That what she gets for caring.

* * *

"san! san! saaan!" Papyrus had started talking and loved to do it. 

"MWEH EH EHE! I'M HERE PAPYRUS. YOU ARE SO SMART!" Sans was proud of his little brother and wasn't afraid to let everybody know that! 

"Sans. Come here dear." 

Sans reluctantly left Papyrus alone, he knew that Muffet wanted to talk with him alone."

"You can't act like that."

"B-But, I'm Proud Of Papyrus."

"I know that and you know that, but you can't let the other monsters find out. They'll target Papyrus to get at you, thinking at him as your weak point."

Sans was terrified "N-NO THEY WON'T! I'LL BECOME STRONGER! I WILL PROTECT HIM!"

And he did.

He joined the royal guard and climbed the rankings faster than someone running away from their debts with Grillby.

Sans even managed to get a house for himself and Papyrus. 

  
"Sans, before you go... there's something I wanted to tell you." Muffet was reluctant to let her babies go, but she knew that they'll be able to defend themselves. 

Sans stood in front of her with his back straighten and his hands behind his back.

~~(He refused to show any emotions because he knew he would cry.)~~

"About that creature that saved you, I think they're your Soulmate."

Sans' posture faltered "What?"

"From what you told me, how your soul reacted... I think it was leading you to your Soulmate."

"I-IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN WE MUST FIND THE LAST SOULS WE NEED AND BREAK THE BARRIER AND-"

"Sans!" Muffet grabbed him with her four hands "Don't lose yourself in the violence of this world! I saw so many losing themselves, please promise me that you and Papyrus will remind to each other how you truly are."

The almost desperation that her eyes held shook Sans to his very core.

"I-" he swallowed "-I Promise."

  
"REMEMBER PAPYRUS, STAY INSIDE. IF YOU FEEL UNSAFE, GO TO MUFFET'S."

"ok. sans, be careful."

"DO NOT WORRY, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! MWEH HEH EH EH!"

  
"IF WE PRETEND THAT WE DON'T CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER IN PUBLIC, THE OTHER MONSTERS WILL LEAVE US ALONE! WITH THIS COLLAR THEY'LL KNOW THAT YOU ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION!"

"ya'r so cool bro!"

  
"oh come on muffet, 'm old enough to drink."

"Papyrus, you're barely out of your stripes, there's no way I'm letting you anywhere near alcohol."

Papyrus pouted as someone laughed "If you want to drink something so badly, try a condiment bottle! Maybe she'll let you kid!"

The bar hauled with laughter but Papyrus took it as a challenge. He grabbed a BBQ sauce bottle and chugged it.

"it... it ain't bad!"

  


  
They fell into a routine, made of fake insults and reading bedtime stories, of staged fights and homemade meals. 

Until something broke the routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sans is a kid and Papyrus is a baby when some sort of military force breaks into the house and killed the parents. Sans runs away and meets the reader. Until then is safe to read!
> 
> Cliffhanger! Hopefully next chapter will take less long than this! What broke the routine? Resets? Or the reader falling? Next chapter will be with Sans and Papyrus re-meeting the reader. I wanted to put it in this chapter but it was getting too long.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? If you want I can make this a multi-chapter story.  
> Just comment saying you like the idea or a scene you would like to see.
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


End file.
